Ishida and the Bounts
by lilrenthefox
Summary: So few reviews...I'm disappointed fangirls! A fic about what would have happened had Yoshino not found Ishida...quite good though. Warnings include violence/gore/lang/yaoi R&R please
1. The Attack

Summary: This story takes place around episode 70ish when the bounts are after ishida, after the fight with the water dolls when he wanders away someone else gets to him before Yoshiro.

It's been a long time guys, big fan of Bleach nowadays...but tired of all the marysues and, even though i love it, the yaoi too...so i've written another one...

DISCLAIMER: don't own bleach

CLAIMER: Ren's mine

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The Attack

Ishida could barely see, his feet were numb and his body felt so heavy. Still he had to get away from his friends so the Bounts would stop pursuing them. He hadn't the slightest clue where he was going, but that didn't matter he couldn't watch his friends be killed for him, the Quincy still had some pride left in him even in this battered condition. He shivered and found himself agonizingly cold, his head began spinning and his knees buckled underneath him. He felt himself slowly losing grip on reality and his eyes fluttered,' _I can't go out like this_,' he thought,' _is that all there is left for me? To die alone in the street?_'

He heard the footsteps before he heard the voice," Freida," the Bount let his snake slide off his shoulder," Seems we've found an unattended Quincy," Ishida's skin crawled as the snake coiled next to him and hissed," Seems he's almost dead now," it said.

"No matter, we can use a half dead Quincy," the Bount rolled Ishida over with his foot," then he won't struggle," Ishida coughed as he felt his chest grow tight. He sat up with great effort and then got to his knees, his head reeling and his balance threatening to return him to meet the pavement again," Do what you will, but leave my friends out of this," his voice sounded weak even to him, he wasn't surprised when the Bount chuckled and the snake bared her fangs in his face.

"Oh, you're serious aren't you?" he pushed his hair back from his face," you intend to fight me and disregard your injuries do you? Well let's see how far you get, Quincy!" with lightning speed he rushed forward and landed a kick directly to Ishida's jaw, Ishida's head smacked the ground disorienting him. Freida coiled herself around his body slowly working him back into a sitting position,' _wasn't she smaller a few minutes ago?_' Ishida wondered as his vision began blurring, the sharp searing pain of Freida's bite brought him as close to reality as he could get,' _I'm going to die here_,' Ishida panicked,' _He's going to kill me, but my friends will be safe. I don't' want to die, but if it's for them I…_' his thoughts were interrupted as another volt of pain surged up his body, Freida's fangs sank into his leg and were instantly everywhere. Puncturing his fair skin and leaving gashes all over him, suddenly the snake let go and the Bount's screams of pain mingled with his own. He hit the ground again and his body convulsed violently, a hand held him down firmly," Lay still, I'm here to help you."

"you shouldn't…." Ishida coughed blood," He'll kill…"

"He's running away, you're safe for now," her voice was smooth and gentle," lay still," the pain in his shoulder suddenly flared up and burned intensely, Ishida felt himself convulsing again. Her voice faded and then…darkness.

Ishida woke suddenly and tried to sit up, the result was sheer agony as his muscles flexed, the woman turned to face him with a worried expression on her face. Ishida tried moving his arm to push his hair out of his eyes and found he could not,' Has she strapped me to this table?' he wondered.

"Hello there, stranger," the woman brushed the annoying lock of hair out of his eyes," you've taken quite a beating," Ishida's vision began clearing slowly," My name is Ren Ishikawa," Ishida tried to take in his surroundings but all he could see was Ren and the ceiling. A flash caught his eye and he turned his head, surprised he could even move it, he panicked as he recognized the object. She had a scalpel in hand and was nearing his wounds! He strained against his bonds and only succeeded in sending shockwaves of pain through his being, his chest got tight and he almost blacked out, she steadied him," What's your name?"

'How can she be so calm and appear so gentle with a knife in her hand?' his vision blurred again and he shivered,' Should I tell her?' the room spun and something trickled into his right eye. Fear shot through him as Ren leaned over him, she patted his eye with a wet cloth and left it there. She turned away from him for a moment and Ishida tried desperately to catch his breath,' I may have been better off with the Bount,' his train of thought disrupted as Ren came into his vision again, she reached for a table on the other side of him. Ishida was becoming more frightened by the second,' I can't see with this cloth over my face. Dear god she's going to kill me,' cold fear flooded down his body in waves.

"What's your name, Quincy?" she moved the cloth off of his left eye so he could see her.

"I-Ishida," he stuttered.

"Well, Ishida," he felt a light pressure on his forehead," I'm not here to hurt you, so how about you hold still and I'll clean you up?" Ishida's fear subsided for a split second and was replaced with small sharp pinpricks across the gash above his eye,' Blood,' he realized,' that's what ran into my eye,' the cloth was moved away from his other eye, he could see her clearly now. Black hair with purple highlights, and violet eyes to match, she cut the string she'd used to stitch his forehead and rinsed the cloth out. She used it to gently wash away the blood from his eye, then on his lips and cheek where the Bount had kicked him," Try and relax."

"My…chest…" Ishida turned his head away from her and coughed onto the pillow, the taste of blood filled his mouth," I…c-can't…mo-move," it was growing increasingly difficult to breath harder still to speak.

"I had restrained you so you wouldn't fall off of the table from the convulsions," she leaned in, dabbing the blood from his lips," but since you're awake and not fighting me, I can take those off now, can't I?" Ishida's breathing was shallow, but he nodded," If you try to escape, you'll only bleed to death," she unfastened his right arm," don't say I didn't warn you," he flexed his fingers and tested his wrist's limit. His chest lightened a bit as the restraint came off," Now that you're conscious and aware I'm going to have a look at that shoulder," Ishida's body was almost numb with pain, as if to remind him he was still seriously injured his shoulder throbbed defiantly. His eyes widened as the scalpel glimmered in the light, she lifted the collar of the hospital's pajamas and he jumped as the metal touched his skin. Ren cut the fabric away towards to wound until half his chest was bare. Unbuttoning it the rest of the way where it wasn't torn or cut she raised him a bit and slid the flimsy fabric from beneath him. He shivered as the air touched his bare skin, now naked from the waist up he felt like he was freezing," You're bleeding badly, I've got to stop it," again panic hit him as the elastic on the waist of his pants snapped, she slid them down his legs and Ishida flushed with shame. No one had seen him like this, not even his close friends or girlfriends, and this total stranger had stripped him in minutes. Ren placed a drape over him for privacy, and surveyed the damage," I'll start with the ones that are bleeding the worst," it seemed she was talking more to herself than to him,' I still feel embarrassed, I mustn't be that bad off,' his mind was changed as pain washed over him as she began cleaning a bite mark on his right calf. He winced and ground his teeth, when she got to the second one on his left thigh he lost it and shuddered, not caring that the drape across his groin fell onto the floor as he instinctively rolled onto his side away from her," Ishida!" Ren grabbed his arm, careful to avoid his shoulder and pinned him down," If you can't hold still I'll need to restrain you again, if I don't' stop this bleeding you're going to die," she reapplied the cloth to his leg and he felt like he was on fire. His body convulsed and once again he struggled against her, this time managing to fall off of the table. She barely caught him in her arms and lay him back down, the restraints clicked in place and panic rose in Ishida again," I'm sorry," his muscles screamed as he fought the restraints, the sharp pain returned and climbed up to his stomach. The burning sensation didn't cease for long and soon another replaced the first, this time on his side under his ribs, his back arched and a scream tore its way out of his throat. As she rinsed the blood from the cloth he tried to catch his breath and brace for the next jolt of pain. She cleaned a few of the lesser cuts along his legs and hips before pulling a stool next to his shoulder,' Oh no, not this one,' Ishida's mind raced,' it's deep,' his pulse pounded in his ears and he whimpered softly. She wrung out a fresh cloth and Ishida almost begged her to stop, when she dripped warm liquid into the open wound. Ishida didn't bother biting his cries back this time, finally she was finished and he lay in the aftermath of the agony," I'm finished with the worst of it," she put a warm hand on his cheek.

"I-I'm f-freezing," tremors ran down Ishida's body, it felt almost numb which should have been a relief from the pain coursing through him but somehow made it worse.

"you're burning with fever, Ishida, let's get you to bed," he felt the pressure of the restraints being lifted, then her arms slid under his back and legs. She carried him into a plain room, which looked strangely familiar, and lay him on a soft bed. Only then did he remember he was still naked and blood rushed to his cheeks once more, she turned to a closet and held up some blue hospital scrubs," It's all I have for now," she lay it on the bed and pulled her tray next to them," I'm going to dress those injuries, but it won't be nearly as bad as before, so you can relax now," Ishida was still shivering as she wrapped the gashes on his legs in gauze, she covered him as she finished to try and keep him warm. Dressing him proved to be a bit more difficult than previously thought as she tried to avoid his wounds, once finished , she ran her fingers through his hair moving it out of the way to get to his forehead and cradled him in her arm while she bandaged it," How do you feel now?"

"C-cold," Ishida's body still ached and his head was still fuzzy," hard t-to brea…" his voice trailed off.

"This should help you," she took his arm and put an IV needle under his skin, with all the other pains he didn't even feel it," I'm giving you fluids so you won't dehydrate, and this," she pulled the cap off of a syringe and checked the dosage," is to relax you so you can rest. Are you hun…" her sentence was interrupted as a loud crash echoed through the house.

"URYU!?" Ishida recognized Ichigo's voice.

"Stay here, if it's a Bount I'll kill him," Ren put the syringe back on the tray.

"No," Ishida grabbed her sleeve," I know h-him."

"He's a friend of yours?" Ren looked surprised," Very well, I'm sure he's worried. I'll invite him in, you rest a bit."

Ren walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, leaving Ishida alone, an orange haired boy burst into her living room as she opened the door," Where's is Uryu?!" he demanded.

"If you mean Ishida, he's in my recovery room, and if you want him to stay safe and live you'd better stop yelling and get in here," she looked past him and saw others," all of you," she locked the door behind them as they filed in.

"What in the hell have you done to him?" a red haired man asked horrified at the bloody clothes and surgery tools on the operating table.

"He was attacked by a Bount," Ren answered," My name is Ren, I'm a local doctor who's been hunting the Bounts and my search lead me here. Now I've explained myself and given you my name."

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, this is Abarai Renji, Rukia Kuchki, Orihime Inoue, and Sado or Chad. We're friends of Ishida Uryu, where is he?"

"He's in one of my infirmary rooms, how did you know he was here?" Ren looked puzzled.

"We tracked his spirit ribbon," Ichigo replied," that doesn't matter right now, can we see him?"

"You seem very worried, as you have right to be," Ren leaned against the wall," don't stress him, I just got him to calm down. Follow me," she lead them down the hallway to Ishida's room.

Ishida was drenched in sweat but shivering,' Was that a dream or Ichigo?' he wondered, his body reminded him of his wounds as a wave of agony rushed over him. The door creaked open and in came Ren, followed by all of his friends. He breathed a sigh of relief that they weren't hurt, and coughed as his chest tightened. Orihime rushed to his bedside and put a hand on his shoulder," Uryu, I'm so glad you're all right?" but the Quincy barely heard her, when she put her hand on his bandaged shoulder he almost passed out again. His vision swam and he became lightheaded, just when he thought he might faint, Ren excused Orihime and sat beside him. The syringe of sedatives in hand," Hold still Ishida," she said softly," this won't hurt at all, it will help you sleep," she was right, Ishida couldn't feel the needle enter his arm.

"What are you giving him?" Ichigo looked nervous.

"Calm down, Ichigo, if I'd wanted to kill him I could have done so already," Ren ruffled Ishida's hair and threw the syringe away in a sharps container on the wall," I'm here to help him, now let him rest. He's been through a lot tonight."

Ren poured coffee for her new guests and sat at the table with her own mug," When I found Ishida he was being attacked by a Bount," she explained," I had one flash bomb left on me, so I used it. I don't know why he ran away but I'm glad that he did, in all honesty he probably could have killed us both easily."

"Thank you for caring for Uryu," Orihime smiled sweetly," He's going to be all right now," it was more a question than a statement.

"He's lost a great amount of blood, and has bites from the Bount's snake all over him," Ren dropped another sugar cube into her coffee," I cleaned and dressed his wounds, but I'm worried."

"Why?" Renji finished his coffee and put his cup in the sink," Orihime can heal wounds."

"Really? Well she can try," Ren got up and put her mug in the sink with Renji's.

Ishida's body felt heavy again,' Sedative must be working,' he tested his arm and propped up on an elbow, tingling aches ran down his spine as he struggled to sit up,' I wonder if that door leads to a bathroom,' he gingerly moved his legs to the edge of the bed. He was still feeling slightly better, still cold and still very sore, but better never the less. He held onto the nightstand as his feet touched the floor, his vision blurred and he tried to keep his balance. The door creaked open, surprised Ishida felt his knees get weak," Ishida! What are you doing?" Ren caught him as he collapsed," Do you want to die?"

Ishida winced as she lay him back on the bed," W-water," his voice was barely a whisper. Ren nodded and grabbed a cup from the bathroom, Ishida noticed Ichigo and the others file in the room. Ishida stared at the ceiling,' This isn't like me, I don't complain,' he thought clenching his fist,' Damn it, I don't want them seeing me like this, beaten up, broken, lying in some bed covered in bandages, barely able to move let alone stand,' Ren returned with a cup of water and a straw, sitting by Ishida she cradled his head in her arms and put the straw to his lips. The cool water soothed his throat and he drank greedily, when he finished Ren laid his head back on the pillows. As he focused on moving on his side his right arm gave out beneath him, he fell onto his stomach and chest coughing. Instantly he tasted blood,' Not now,' he almost groaned aloud,' I don't' want them seeing this,' he and felt nausea sweep over him in a cool rush and swallowed it down.

"Ishida-kun!" Orihime screamed," Ren-san he's coughing blood!"

Orihime put her fingers to her temples and called on her powers, as the shield took form over Ishida's body steam rose from the bandages covering the bites, as it passed over his legs he winced and struggled to remain still. Orihime began channeling her full power towards his chest and shoulder," I reject!" she said almost triumphantly, upon these words Ishida convulsed, Ichigo and Renji held his arms but to no avail. Screams tore freely from Ishida's throat even after Orihime had taken down her shield," Why isn't it working?!" she shouted above him and crumpled to the floor. Ishida's body was on fire, he turned and coughed violently, blood spilling past his pale lips.

"Ishida! Can you hear me?," he barely nodded and his breathing slowed almost to normal as Ren steadied his shoulders and wiped his mouth with a cloth from the nightstand," it's all right, you just need rest," she leaned in to position him comfortably," I understand you don't want your friends in here while you're hurting," she whispered," so relax and close your eyes."

"Is he okay?" Renji began looking worried as well.

"He's been stressed and needs some rest," Ren recovered Ishida's chest," he passed out from exhaustion, there are some other rooms if you want to spend the night here. I don't' want to risk moving Ishida and the Bounts finding him," Ren ushered them out of the room," I have this house under a barrier, it hides the spiritual pressure of all inside so you needn't worry that we'll be found here."

"But it didn't work…" Orihime was still kneeling on the floor.

"I'll find out why," Ren assured her.

"Maybe his injuries are too great for your power," Rukia pointed out.

"He's fine now," Ren covered the Quincy," let him sleep, and you all should do the same," Orihime nodded dejectedly and followed the others out of the room.

Ichigo settled on the couch outside of Ishida's room with Renji on the sleeper sofa across from him, the girls took the back bedroom and Chad had fallen asleep in the recliner. Once she was sure they were asleep, or at least comfortable, Ren returned to Ishida's room," I'm back Ishida," she ran her fingers through his soft hair," Good night."

"R-Ren…" Ishida's voice was still barely a whisper.

"Yes?" Ren turned on the lamp above Ishida's bed," What is it?"

"Could you…" Ishida cleared his throat," help me?" he licked his lips,' This is going to be embarrassing,' he could already feel heat rising to his cheeks.

"With what? Are you hurting still?"

"Yes, but," Ishida decided to just say it," I have to go to the bathroom," he blurted out ashamed he had to have assistance.

"Oh, right," Ren helped him sit up.

"Last time I tried to get out of bed I got lightheaded and almost passed out," Ishida fumbled for his words," I don't want to…"

"I understand, Ishida," Ren picked him up and carried him into the bathroom," can you stand?"

"I can try, but…" Ishida thought he would die, telling a beautiful woman he needed help to get his pants off. Usually guys were a bit more smooth with timing this sort of thing.

"Don't be embarrassed," Ren giggled at the red-faced Quincy," the pride of the Quincy," she set his feet on the floor and put his uninjured arm over her shoulder. Being cautious not to look at his nakedness and spare him the extra humiliation, she slid his bottoms down and helped him to sit," I'll be back when you flush," she said as she closed the door.

Ishida took the moment alone to examine his wounds a bit more closely, there was gauze and tape all over him,' I must look terrible,' he thought and almost snorted,' even when injured I'm still vain,' he brushed his fingers through his hair and leaned to flush.

"You decent?" Ren giggled, as she came back in,' At least she has a sense of humor, somewhat anyways,' Ishida glanced in the mirror as she helped him with his pants,' I look worse than I thought,' he moped.

"Okay, it's been a few hours," Ren sat him on the bed," how are you feeling? Still in pain?"

"Just shaken," Ishida lay back and closed his eyes.

"Go on to sleep," Ren pulled the covers up to his chin and curled up on the loveseat on the other side of the bed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this, I haven't uploaded anything for a long time. Sexy_Angel_16 was my old screen name when i was in high school, unfortunately I cannot get back into my email account so I can't post on it.


	2. Poison pt 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter was intended to be longer but this is the part without the yaoi in it, so if you're not a yaoi fan this is the "safe" chapter. If you are a yaoi fan check out the second part of this for some goodness! Straight up yaoi folks...dont' say I didn't warn ya'll! BUT this chapter is "safe" as some would call it so enjoy. :D**

* * *

Ren's eyes opened slowly and adjusted to the sunlight peeking through the blinds, Ishida was still fast asleep but his breathing was labored. She took his wrist and timed his pulse, a bit above normal,' He could be dreaming,' she thought to herself. She stretched and went into the bathroom, when she'd washed her face and gotten dressed she ventured into the living room where Ishida's friends were still passed out on her couches. She smiled,' It must be nice to have so many people who care about you, Ishida,' she put on some fresh coffee and cooked some breakfast while she waited. She left enough on the table for her guests and brought Ishida's breakfast with hers into his room.

She found him clenching the sheets and mouthing inaudible words," Ishida?" she set the tray on the table by his bed and shook him slightly. He recoiled at the touch and a small whimper escaped his lips, Ren cupped his cheek and pulled his eyelid up only to see his eyes rolled back,' He's dreaming,' she concluded," Ishida!" she called a bit more loudly. He woke suddenly, his muscles spasmed uncontrollably, writhing he clenched his eyes tightly and bit back a yell," You're okay," she pushed a needle in his bicep," relax."

Ishida felt hot, he was drenched in sweat and wasn't sure where he was. A slight prick of pain stung his arm and his body began to loosen a bit. His vision cleared and he recognized the woman over him," Ren?" he squeaked.

"Yes, I'm here," she pulled the blanket off him," You're soaked in sweat, are you hot? Why didn't you tell me?" she grabbed a fresh pair of scrubs. Ishida felt like his skull would split in half as he sat up, Ren soaked a cloth in some warm soapy water and wrung it out. She wiped his face neck, careful around his stitches, then worked her way down to his chest and stomach. After drying him off, Ren put a new soft shirt on him and fresh pillows under his head, he lay back and took a deep breath. She removed his pants and washed over his legs and feet, gently massaging his unused muscles. He blushed when she got to his thighs and was relieved when she handed him the sponge to finish washing himself. He picked up the fresh pants and tried to bend far enough to pull them over his feet, his breath hitched as a stabbing pain hit his side; he grabbed it and screamed mentally. Ren put one arm under his back and one under the bend of his knees, she turned her face into his neck to avoid embarrassing him further. Pushing his legs towards his chest he found he was able to pull his pants on himself,' Kudos for me,' Ishida thought sarcastically as Ren's hair fell between them,' She smells so sweet,' he breathed her scent deeply and reveled in it,' I could get used to that smell,' she pushed pillows behind him and set his breakfast in front of him.

"After you eat I'll have to change your bandages and, if necessary, clean your wounds," Ren saw Ishida wince involuntarily," Don't worry, since your fever is gone and you show no signs of being poisoned I can sedate you," she put a hand on his shoulder reassuring him.

"I do feel a bit bet…" he stopped mid-sentence and coughed into his napkin," I'm still coughing blood," his hand trembled.

"Probably from your bruises or broken ribs, I'll take care of you."

'Just what I need,' he thought,' I never thought a Quincy would need someone to dress him, but at least I can feed myself.'

* * *

**Author's Note: The next chapter is actually the second part to this one, but since it is nothing but a yaoi scene I've decided to put it as it's own chapter. I know that some of my readers may be males and might not wanna read about a romance with dudes. Understandable guys, and girls who don't appreciate yaoi. So if you are one of the people I've mentioned above it'd be best if you skipped the second part of this chapter as it has absolutely nothing to do with the storyline at all. Thank you for reading! R&R!**


	3. The Yaoi Scene

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NOTHING BUT A YAOI! IF YOU HAVE ANY ISSUES WITH YAOI PLEASE DON'T READ! YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ THIS CHAPTER TO UNDERSTAND THE REST OF THE FIC! IT'S JUST A FUN CHAPTER I THREW IN BC I LOVE ICHIGO AND RENJI!**

**^^^^^^You've been warned^^^^^^**

CHAPTER 2; Part 2: Wake up Call

Ichigo thought he was having the dream of his life, he felt himself grow hard. The dream was becoming more and more realistic, he swore he could a smooth wet tongue teasing the head of his dick. Halfway awake he fumbled towards his erection and grabbed, hair? Ichigo woke with a start and realized that this wasn't a dream anymore, in fact he wasn't even on the couch he'd fallen asleep on. As his vision cleared he saw the hair he'd grabbed was red and he was laying on some pillows in a bathroom. Renji ground his erection into Ichigo's hips releasing a small moan as he shifted his position to pin Ichigo to the floor," Morning Ichigo," his breath was hot and tickled Ichigo's ear.

"Renji," Ichigo began stroking Renji," what if someone were to…"

"Door's locked," Renji whispered," so as long as you're nice and quiet no one will know," Renji's breath hitched as Ichigo quickened his pace.

"So I'm guessing you think you're on top this time?" Ichigo ran his fingers along the bottom of Renji's cock.

"I know I am," Renji suddenly forced Ichigo's arms down and held them there with his knees, he rubbed his dick on Ichigo's lips," You know you like it," he teased.

"Either way, I'm getting off," Ichigo distracted him momentarily before inhaling Renji's throbbing member, Renji shuddered and began thrusting into Ichigo's mouth.

"Oh Ichigo," he tried to keep his moan quiet, but it proved difficult, Ichigo's lips were so soft and his tongue was magic. He fingered Ichigo's weeping erection and trailed his fingers further down, delving them into Ichigo's crease. He was gentle as he always was with his lover, stretching him a bit while enjoying the appetizer. Ichigo groaned onto his dick and increased the suction and speed of his strokes. When Renji couldn't take Ichigo's sweet torment any longer he decided to take it up a notch, he leaned against the wall and acted as if he'd be submissive. Ichigo fell for it, as soon as the other soul reaper was on his knees Renji grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, forcing Ichigo's face and chest back to the floor. He leaned over his lover's back and laughed victoriously in his ear while restricting his other arm, he held Ichigo's wrists together playfully.

Ichigo enjoyed Renji's dominance games and decided to play submissive this time, tomorrow night would be different. He felt Renji's dick against his entrance and moaned as he felt himself being invaded. Renji hissed and enjoyed the sensation for a few seconds before filling Ichigo completely. Hot breath on his shoulder and a rock hard Renji pressing against his hot spot, he thought he'd go insane. Renji had some mercy and Ichigo felt his hands being released, only to have his head jerked back.

Renji grabbed a handful of orange hair, pulling Ichigo's head back. He rested his elbow on the small of his partner's back and began fondling Ichigo's pulsing penis," Hey Ichigo," Renji stopped his thrusts and let Ichigo enjoy his hand.

"Yeah?" the other soul reaper sounded out of breath.

"Wanna see my bankai?" Renji gave a quick jerk on Ichigo's hair and began timing his hand with his dick, Ichigo giggled for a moment but it quickly changed to a groan as Renji started getting rough.

"Reennnjii," he bit back a scream as Renji bit his shoulder and sent jolts of pleasure spiraling downward.

Renji thrust harder and faster, then Ichigo felt his cock convulse and spasm; he couldn't hold back anymore. His back arched as he climaxed and his cum covered his chest and the floor.


	4. Bounts Abound

**CHAPTER 3: BOUNTS ABOUND**

**Ren left Ishida to his meal and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes; she was surprised to see Renji and Ichigo coming out of the bathroom together. When they noticed her, both soul reapers' faces turned redder than Ishida's when he had asked for help to the toilet," Good morning, Ren-san," Renji said stupidly," I took a shower, where do I put my towel?"**

"**I'll take it for you," Ren offered.**

"**No thank you, I don't want to impose I mean you're so nice to let us stay here and…" Renji fumbled for words.**

"**What he means is that he's grateful and here's the towel," Ichigo cut him off and handed Ren her towel.**

"**Wow," Ren took the towel in two fingers and headed for the laundry room," You know if you're a couple it doesn't bother me," she left the two stammering, red-faced, idiots and started on her dishes. There was a loud knock at the door next to the kitchen, Ren dried her hands and went to answer it,' Who could possibly be bothering me at 8am?' she wondered almost aloud. **

**Orihime stepped in front of her," I'll get it Ren-san," she said happily.**

**She sensed the presence before the door even opened, Ren pushed Orihime to the wall as the door swung wide and the Bount forced himself inside. He shut the door behind him and looked around," Hello there, where is Uryu Ishida?" he said calmly, his gaze turning to Ren who was still in her robe.**

"**Leave now," Ren snarled at him," and I won't have to kill you," Ren stalked in front of the Bount, blocking his way to Ishida's room," I don't know who this Ishida is, but your kind isn't welcome here."**

"**Don't know who he is?" the Bount laughed," come now do you think I'm stupid?"**

"**I was hoping for your sake you were," Ren spat," your brothers were, I even let one of them live, pity you aren't as lucky."**

**Ichigo tackled the Bount to the floor and struggled with him; Ren grabbed Orihime and jumped backwards over the couch. Ichigo was thrown backwards and his back thudded against the wall, Ryo pulled a pocket watch from his coat pocket," Frieda!" he called as his snake coiled itself around him. Ichigo reached for his badge to go to soul reaper form, but was stopped as the rope holding it to his belt turned into a snake and slashed his palm open. He grabbed his hand and dove to his right, more Bounts were filing in behind Ryo," As you can see, we're here for the Quincy and won't be taking no for an answer," Ryo gestured towards the Bounts behind him.**

"**Shit," Ichigo was looking around for his badge," this is bad."**

**Ren heard a click and looked at the door to Ishida's room in horror; Ishida was leaning heavily on his IV stand and opening the door. She put her hand up and motioned for him to stay put and shut the door, her hand smacked something cool and smooth. She screamed as she realized it was one of Ryo's snakes, she rolled away from it towards Ishida. Standing she regretted having to show this to her guests so soon, everyone watched in awe as she put her hand out in front of her and a Quincy's bow materialized in her palm,' It's been so long since I've had to use this,' she pulled an arrow back and shot at the snakes slithering her way. Behind her Ishida coughed, breaking the silence. The Bounts rushed her and she drew an awkward looking Zanpacto, a short dagger-like blade glowing bright purple and humming with power. The bow in her palm vaporized and she stood her ground, Yoshi rushed her and pulled out her dolls. Ren was thrown backwards through the door, barely avoiding landing on top of Ishida. Sounds of battle were obvious from the living room as she tried to recompose herself; she stood and faced Yoshi with her sword still glowing.**

**Ichigo still hadn't been able to find his badge and was having trouble getting out of his body and dodging attacks at the same time," Looking for something?" Mabashi held up Ichigo's badge as if teasing him," GO RITZ!" the small fox-flower shot around the room trying to find a suitable candidate to possess. Chad grabbed Ritz and began squeezing her hard; Mabashi charged him and drew a makeshift sword he'd probably stolen from a fellow Bount. Ichigo had snakes almost all over him as he backed away in the now cramped living room, his back hit the wall and he realized there was no going back. Renji's blade knocked a few of the closer snakes away from him, Ichigo grabbed Mabashi and snarled," Where's my badge?" Mabashi laughed loudly in his face before Ichigo realized Ryo was coming at him holding up his badge, he threw Mabashi to the ground and scarcely dodged Ryo before feeling a sharp sting in his side,' God I've been bitten,' he remembered Uryu's wounds from Frieda.**

**Ren was parrying Yoshi as best she could as Orihime crept behind her," San-tan-Keshin!" she shouted," Go Tsubaki! I reject!" Tsubaki stung Yoshi's back as her fan sunk into Ren's leg. Ren tried to ignore the pain and let her spirit energy, what little there was of it, flare around her. Ishida thought he was seeing things as Ren's bow materialized again and she shot purple arrows filled with Quincy and Soul Reaper powers at Yoshi. Yoshi tried to dodge them but found herself failing and was soon pinned to the wall. Orihime noticed Ren's breathing was labored and saw the blood on her leg through her robe," Ren-san, you're…"**

"**Come on!" Ren grabbed her arm," Shield us!" Ren unhooked Ishida's IV as fast as she could leaving the needles in place," We have to get him out of here," she picked up a barely conscious Ishida and carrying him to a window. Ren cradled Ishida and jumped onto the lawn, her leg gave out under as she landed on the dew-covered grass. Cursing she bit back her cry and began running, Orihime close behind.**

"**Where are we going?" Orihime asked between breaths, but Ren barely heard her above the blood rushing in her ears. Her only thought was to get Ishida to safety.**


	5. Poison pt 2

CHAPTER 4: POISON PT 2

Ichigo felt himself being bounced off the floor and hitting a wall with a smack, there was so much blood. Chad stood in front of him and swung at the Bounts, trying to fend them off. Ichigo hoped that Ishida was either hiding or had run, then he and everyone else stopped mid-battle as a shouting was heard from the other room," She took him away!" Yoshi was still struggling against the arrows that pinned her to the wall.

"After them! " Ryo yelled; the Bounts immediately dropped what they were doing to pursue Ishida.

Ichigo managed to stand and face his assailant," You're not going anywhere," he straightened and let his spirit energy flow freely. Ryo smiled and Frieda flew at him as if she had wings.

Urahara grumbled under his breath as he fumbled for the snooze button on his alarm clock, only when he hit it, it wouldn't stop screaming at him. He soon realized that the sound wasn't from his alarm clock,' Damn customers,' he thought irritably,' you'll get your frickin' soul candy at nine and that's final!' he pulled his robe on and headed for the door,' I can't open the shop early for every soul reaper who needs a new Chappy the Rabbit dispenser,' he opened the door," We're closed right now but…"

"Let us in!" Ren shoved her way past Urahara who was looking quite awake suddenly," I need a bed for him, get me a crash cart too!" Orihime popped in behind her and waved to Urahara's back as he ran to the infirmary to get Ren's supplies.

"Ren…" Ishida felt like he was in slow motion, his body felt so weightless.

"It's ok," she soothed him as she lay him down on the bed.

"What happened to him?" Urahara asked almost in shock as he surveyed Uryu's body.

"Bounts," Ren answered," He's bleeding," she grabbed some medical scissors off the cart and started cutting away his clothes.

"What did you have him on?" Urahara asked inspecting the IV still in the Quincy's forearm.

"I need a drip started of fluids first so he won't dehydrate," Ren lifted Ishida and slid the now blood-soaked shirt and pants from under him. Orihime was crying," Please, Kiske," Ren nodded towards Inoue," she doesn't need to see this."

"Go fix us something to eat if you will," Urahara ushered her out of the room," I'm sure he'll be hungry when he's feeling better."

"But, he's…" Orihime sniffled," he'll be okay, right Ren?"

"I need some Tramadol STAT!" Ren called, she hadn't heard Orihime.

"He'll be fine," Kiske closed the door and began digging through the cabinets for the sedative," Ren, it's been a long time," he handed her the packet of sedatives.

"You…know…" Ishida rasped, his breathing was labored and his chest tight again.

"Yeah, we go pretty far back," Kiske answered him as Ren hung an IV bag and adjusted the drip rate," I'll explain once we're finished," Urahara winked at Uryu.

Ren had finished cutting the gauze off his leg to expose the wound beneath, she sighed dejectedly as she inspected it. The wound had green fluid leaking around the teeth imprints, and it was glowing," Oh my God," Urahara whispered," What is that?"

"Poison," Ren replied," I was afraid of this," she pulled a stool to the table and adjusted its height before wheeling a small table with various instruments on it next to her," Kiske, if I ask you to do something don't question me," she picked up a small scalpel," Ishida don't move," she scraped a bit of the poison away from the outer edge of the wound. Ishida tensed and ground his teeth, as she neared the center; Urahara held his leg as Ren finished scraping it. She sprayed some disinfectant on it and moved upwards to his thigh, Kiske bent his knee up a bit so Ren could see the wound better as she stripped the gauze from it.

Ishida heard the plastic covering being torn off a new blade and put his forearm over his eyes,' Can't let Orihime hear,' he stifled a yell and coughed instead. He felt her moving up to his side, Urahara's arm slid under his neck and his leg being bent. Sharp stabbing pain shot up his leg, he took a handful of Kiske's robe and muffled his cry in the man's robe. Urahara looked at Ren with tears in his eyes," It's ok Ishida," he choked on his words and thought it best he didn't speak again. The pain throbbed even after he felt the blade leave his thigh, he groaned when the bandage on his side was peeled away, he kept his face hidden in Kiske's side as he awaited the blade's bite.

Ren nodded at Urahara and was about to start scraping the poison away when the door was thrown open, she jumped and turned. Orihime stood in the doorway looking frantic," Renji and Chad brought Ichigo in and he's…" her voice trailed as she saw the Quincy shaking against Kiske.

Ishida heard the door open, embarrassed he clutched at Urahara. Orihime was crying, he stole a glance at her and saw her fall to the floor in a dead faint. Ren's voice was distorted somehow, then the stinging in his side started. He jerked against the hands holding him, arching his back to escape the agony. A scream tore from his throat as his body convulsed. His vision blurred and he thought he would pass out again, he welcomed the thought; someone came in as Kiske helped Ren turn his head as she took the dressing off his shoulder. Muffled voices around him, sounded like they were shouting miles away.

"Ichigo's hurt," Renji and Chad supported him as the room spun.

"Put him on the other bed," Ren was snapping on a fresh pair of gloves and turning back to Ishida," How bad is he?"

"He's conscious, but losing blood," Renji seemed annoyed," this is no time to be changing bandages on…" he saw the green poison seeping from Ishida's shoulder and stopped mid-sentence," What's that?"

"Poison," Ren opened another scalpel," and if I don't get this off and it crystallizes there's a good chance it'll enter his blood stream," she tested Ishida's shoulder for tenderness, as she expected he whimpered and shut his eyes tight," Renji, I need you," she grabbed Renji's arm and pushed a pair of gloves in his chest," Kiske, hold his arm and when I clean this put pressure here," she motioned at one edge of the wound.

"But I can't," Renji fumbled with the gloves.

"Now!" Ren barked at him as the gloves snapped on," put pressure here and hold his head this way," Renji's hands shook as he held Ishida," Ready? I'm going to do this fast Ishida," she patted his chest.

Ishida trembled, not caring that he was exposed to most of his friends. He breathed deeply as he felt Ren steady her hands to begin,' I'm going to do this fast,' her words echoed in his mind. He thought the first night was bad when she'd cleaned his shoulder, it was a minor nick compared to this. His throat was raw from screaming and still he continued, he struggled in vain against Renji and Urahara. He saw Ichigo reaching for him from across the room through his tears, which now trickled freely down the side of his face and onto Kiske's hand. He felt himself convulse and the room spun. Then the constricting hands left him and Ishida felt almost weightless.

Ren cradled the Quincy's head as she squeezed a syringe of straight morphine onto his shoulder, she felt him relax a bit as the pain faded," Kiske, spray his wounds with this," she handed Urahara a bottle of disinfectant," and cover him, those injuries need a bit of air."

"Ishida," Ichigo whispered as he tried to sit up, Ren wheeled herself and her tray towards Ichigo's bedside and snapped on a fresh pair of gloves. He was almost delirious as she turned him over and started cutting off his uniform," Ishida," his eyes brimmed with tears.

Ren's hands were warm through the gloves as she inspected Ichigo, she noticed teeth marks on Ichigo's abs," Ichigo," she shook him a bit and his eyes focused," this is important, did Frieda bite you?" Ichigo was still a bit disoriented but shook his head. He felt an IV enter his arm and then….nothing.


	6. Soul Reapers, Quincys, and Shinjos?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, not many reviews....hmmmmmm I can't stop writing this anyways. Please review if you're reading this chapter :P**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: SOUL REAPER, QUINCY, AND SHINJO?

Ichigo woke to someone shaking him and slapping his face, when his eyes opened he found Ren over him," Ichigo!" she called," Wake up!" Ichigo snapped back to reality and tried to sit up. He thought better of it when the room spun and he almost blacked out again. Ren was moving his arm and bandaging his side, he vaguely remembered that morning's fight and his body tensed.

"Uryu," he whispered," Is he all right?"

"He's stable for now," Ren dripped saline in his wound before wiping it clean," moving him wasn't a good idea."

"The Bounts," Ichigo bolted up, causing the dressing Ren was about to tape on him to slide off," where…."

"They can't find us here," Ren put a hand on his chest," now lay down, you're almost finished here," she finished his side and took off her gloves," What happened? How did you escape?"

"They were all looking for Uryu," Ren unbuckled his belt," Hey, what are you…"

"I'm not getting friendly with you if that's what you're thinking," she said sarcastically," you have blood on your legs, I need to see if it's yours," Ichigo's cheeks flushed," Continue."

"Well the others left to chase you and Inoue," Ichigo felt his face get hotter as his khakis reached his ankles," the only one who stuck around was Ryo, and that was because I was fighting him."

"You've got some cuts and bruises, but you're fine," Ren sprayed a cotton ball with disinfectant and started swabbing the blood away," You looked bad when Renji brought you in, did you defeat Ryo?"

"No," Ichigo winced as the alcohol stung his scratches," his snake bit me and I think I blacked out."

"You only have one bite from what I saw," Ren put a band-aid on his knee," Ishida has nine big ones and a few grazes from her fangs," she handed Ichigo a new uniform.

"Where'd you get this?" Ichigo sat up, slower this time.

"Well, while you were out, I decided we needed actual hospital equipment, so we headed to your dad's clinic," Ren cracked her knuckles and stretched," We're in the private wing, but still I suggest you get dressed. Orihime's worried sick."

Ishida lay in bed staring at the ceiling, tears rolling down the sides of his face. He didn't bother wiping them away, he didn't have the strength. The door clicked and opened, he held his breath afraid that Ichigo or Renji would walk in on him like this,' It's bad enough they were there when I collapsed on my way to the bathroom, worse when they had to restrain me while Ren was cleaning me up,' Ishida's head spun,' I can't take them feeling sorry for me,' instead of Renji or Ichigo; Ren came in, her black hair bouncing with her step.

"How are you feeling, Ishida?" she sounded tired, and Ishdia thought he saw her limping. Her hair was frizzed and pinned back untidily with strands hanging in her eyes and down her back where the clip missed them.

"I'm fine I guess," Ishida's head buzzed with questions," can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she sat down on the side of his bed.

"Are you…" Ishida's question was cut short by a knock on the door, Ishida nodded for Ren to answer it.

"Come in," Ren called, too exhausted to get up.

"Hope we're not disturbing you," Renji ventured.

"No, of course not," Ishida readjusted himself on his pillow," come on in."

"Making sure," Renji came in followed by Rukia, Ichigo's father, Urahara, and the others.

"We have a few questions for you, Ren," Renji said leaning against the wall.

"I'm sure," Ren looked down and remembered she was still in her robe and pajamas," I'll explain. I'm a Shinjo, see my mother was a Quincy and my father was a Soul Reaper. So I have the Quincy bow, and the Soul Reaper's spirit energy; but there are some things about each I don't have," she took a deep breath," for example, I have a Soul Reaper's spirit pressure, but I do not expect to ever reach bankai; and even though I have a Quincy's bow my aim isn't as good as Ishida's and never will be," she looked a bit sad," or as powerful."

"But Ishida has no Quincy powers left," Rukia pointed out.

"Really?" Ren looked at Ishida, shocked. Ishida hung his head in response," Well I'm sure you had a good reason, and I'll see if I can remember how to restore your power."

"How do you know about the Bounts?" Ichigo asked.

"I was eighteen when Jin Kariya came to my city," another deep breath," he killed my best friend and most of our family," Ishida noticed her breathing was getting a bit heavy," they all died, so I dedicated my life to hunting and killing Bounts; but I needed a job that I could travel with, so I finished out my medical degree at my home university and went in search of the Bounts."

"I knew you hated Bounts," Urahara stood by her," but I never knew why."

"You two..?" Ichigo was surprised.

"Yeah, she met up with me when another Soul Reaper of mine got hurt, she's especially good at healing supernatural wounds. Like the ones you and Ishida have, Ichigo."

"It's about all I can do," Ren hung her head," I can't fight them now, they're too strong," Ishida was sure of it, something was wrong with her.

"You ok?" Ishida raised up a bit to meet Ren's gaze.

"Yes, why?" Ren's head spun a bit, from exhaustion or her wound she wasn't sure.

"Well we should let Ishida get some sleep, and go think about our next move," Chad held the door as the group said their goodbyes and filed out.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" Ishida called before he'd left the room.

"Yes?"

"One minute I'd like to ask you something," Ishida nodded towards Ren, who felt like passing out.

"Sure Uryu" Isshin closed the door behind him.

"Ren?" Ishida poked her," you're sure you're all right?"

"Yes, just a bit tired."

"I'd imagine you would be after sleep deprivation, stress, and blood loss," Isshin rolled a stool next to the recliner where Ren was sitting," Let me look at that leg."

"I can…"

"Come on you took care of my son and his friends," Isshin pulled on some gloves," it's the least I can do."

"All right, but I'm…"

"If you say you're fine one more time, I'll put you in the bed next to Uryu," Isshin chuckled, Ishida blushed. Ren untied her robe and stood, letting it pool at her feet. Isshin wiped the blood off and inspected the wound," It's not bad, but to be safe I'll have to close it," Isshin reached for a stitch kit.

"Here," Ren pulled a small package out of a drawer on the cart," I'll be fine with this," she uncapped the tube and squeezed what appeared to be superglue in the gap of the gash.

"Stitches would hold better," Isshin took off his gloves and rubbed his forehead.

Yorouichi slipped in the window of the Kurosaki clinic to find the crew sitting around the table, she pounced on Kiske's shoulder and purred. Urahara hugged her excitedly," Yorouichi!!" The small black cat struggled violently as he ruffled her fur. She wriggled free of his grip and slunk into the bathroom, light emerged and soon after a scantily clad Yorouichi. Kiske's nose almost bled as she sat next to him," I've got some bad news…"

Ren sat on the edge of Ishida's bed and stoked his hair gently, he was still sweating and feverish; and yet so strong. She was sure Ishida was asleep and decided this would be the perfect time to shower, she tossed her clothes on the floor next to the door. As she hung her robe up, she glanced in the mirror. She touched the ring in her navel, her mother's Quincy pendant, much less noticeable than regular Quincy artifacts; but that's what made hers so special. It was hard to be seen and most people wrote it off as nothing more than body jewelry. She stepped in the warm spray and leaned against the shower wall, as the water soaked her hair and trickled down her body she felt her body relax. It had been a long day and she was so tired, she lathered up and felt her worries go down the drain with the suds. She turned off the water and stepped out, pausing to look at her leg. She decided it wasn't too bad and would probably heal up in a few days if she was careful with it. She wrapped the towel around her and fluffed her hair out a bit and walked back into Ishida's room. He was breathing normally again and still asleep from what she could tell, she walked into the room and the cool air hit her naked form under the towel. She rummaged through a duffel bag Urahara had gotten from her house for some clothes,' Where does he find the time to do this?' she stole a quick glance at the Quincy, whose eyes were still closed, before she dropped her towel on the floor. She pulled on a pair of panties and was about to step into the silk black pants Kiske had grabbed when she caught him.

Ishida woke slowly, his head feeling a bit better; as his eyes focused he blushed instantly. Ren was getting dressed, oblivious to him. His eyes traced the lines of her body, the small waist, the supple curves of her butt, and those supple breasts. His body responded and he felt the silky sheets brush ever so tenderly over his growing erection, she turned and looked at him. His face grew unbelievably flushed as he tried to look away.

"It's all right, Ishida," she didn't appear angry and made no attempt to cover herself," I've seen you naked after all," she giggled.

"Yes, well…" Ishida fumbled for words," that was different I suppose. I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Really, it's ok," Ren pulled the stretchy material over her knees and around her waist, she tied the belt firmly as if his stare didn't bother her. He was amazed, once when Orihime had been swimming she'd looked at him embarrassed when he noticed her stomach between the cutouts; and here Ren was acting as if she was fully clothed when she was half naked," I see you're feeling a bit better," she gestured to the obvious rise in the sheets.

"I'm…yes, but," Ishida fumbled to press his boner against his stomach.

"I said it was all right," Ren grabbed a silky black tank top and sat on Ishida's bed, he thought his heart would burst from his chest as she neared him. She leaned close to him and kissed his forehead gently. He sighed, enjoying the way her lips brushed against his forehead.

He noticed she still hadn't put on a shirt and blushed again," Why are you so comfortable around me?" he wondered aloud.

"I told you, I've seen all of you," her smile widened," and I will admit I enjoyed the view when you weren't in pain," she reached for her shirt," I'm worried about you, Ishida," her eyes held a sadness that he recognized.

"I'm hurt worse than you're telling me and I know it," he felt slightly dizzy, either from his injuries or her kiss he wasn't sure," I'm in too much pain for this these to be routine wounds."

"Well, I need to bandage them," she pulled her med cart from against the wall and sat down next to him," at least now you won't be so self-conscious," she uncovered his legs and began gently wrapping the injuries.

"Will I be all right, I mean I heard Urahara. He sounded…"

"Urahara hasn't seen what I've seen," Ren worked her way up to Ishida's shoulder and began dressing the wound," I know that the poison can't hurt you unless it crystallizes, if it does then tiny particles of it leak into your blood stream and spread rapidly," Ren taped the gauze in place and traced a finger down the Quincy's chest.

Ishida hissed in a breath and felt himself get chills, but for once it wasn't because he was in pain, sad, or cold. He relaxed and for once enjoyed the sensation as she gently massaged his neck. The knock on the door startled them both," Just a minute," Ishida called, Ren helped him into some shorts, similar to his boxers but less revealing, before answering the door.

"I'm afraid there's more bad news," Yorouichi stepped in and let the door close behind her," the Bounts think you're a Quincy, Ren; and a damned powerful one…"


	7. The Trouble With Gigais

CHAPTER 6: The Trouble with Gigais

"Then they'll…" Ishida felt sick.

"I can handle them," Ren said defiantly.

"Ichigo can barely handle one with help," Yorouichi folded her arms over her chest.

"How is Ichigo by the way?" Urahara had slipped through the door without a sound," Isshin's quite worried about him."

"He should be doing fine now, but I'll take another look at him," Ren subconsciously played with her hair as she thought about the look on Ichigo's face, how sad and upset he'd been when Ishida was in pain.

"Please do, his little sisters are about to freak out," Urahara rubbed his temples.

Ren patted Ishida's arm," I'll be back soon," she promised as she left. The door clicked shut behind her and she pushed her hair out of her eyes as she headed for Ichigo's room, in mid-thought she forgot to knock on the door.

Renji and Ichigo had slipped out of Ishida's room rather quietly so Renji could "check" Ichigo's injuries," Ichigo! Someone is bound to notice us gone!" Renji squirmed as Ichigo pulled him into his room and closed the door.

"This coming from someone who has sex in the bathroom at a stranger's house?" Ichigo whispered in Renji's ear feeling the other soul reaper's body twitch with excitement.

"Fuck you," Renji hissed.

"I'm on top today," Ichigo grabbed Renji's shirt and pushed him onto the bed. He unbuttoned his own shirt, revealing a well-toned chest covered in bandages and bruises.

"You're worse for wear, I can't let you do this while you're beat up like this," Renji sat up.

"Who said you had a choice?" Ichigo let his pants fall to the ground, he straddled Renji and grabbed his ponytail jerking his head back and exposing his throat. Renji stifled a moan as Ichigo licked a trail from his collarbone to the tip of his ear," That's more like it," Ichigo unbuttoned Renji's shirt and slid it off his shoulders, tracing the lines of his tattoos all the way down to his belt.

"Fine, just don't strain yourself," Renji leaned into Ichigo's kiss, sometimes he enjoyed kissing him more than having sex. Ichigo, however, wasn't wasting time as he gently pushed Renji onto the sheets. The two ground against each other, teasing their erections as their kisses became more passionate. Renji broke their kiss and propped up on his elbows, Ichigo wriggled out of his boxers and was kind enough to free Renji of his as well. Ichigo knelt over Renji's chest and groaned as he felt soft lips envelop his cock, he took Renji's hair down and ran his fingers through it. Ichigo thrust gently as his dick grew with the pleasure; the other soul reaper's mouth was warm and inviting, Ichigo looked down and felt himself twitch as he watched Renji work his magic. He hissed in a breath as he pulled out of his lover's mouth who reclined on the sheets waiting for Ichigo's next move.

Renji stroked himself as he felt himself stretch to accommodate the throbbing member being inched inside him, he choked back a growl as Ichigo hit his G-spot. Ichigo met his gaze," You okay?" he always asked before continuing, sometimes Renji wished he was more forceful but was happy for the tenderness on occasion. He nodded and continued massaging his own erection, Ichigo began pulling out. Before filling him again, he licked the precum off of the tip of Renji's penis. Renji couldn't hold his moan back this time as Ichigo gripped his hips and began moving.

"Reenjiii…" Ichigo bit softly on his ear and started breathing heavily, Renji decided to make him finish early as not to strain his body too much. He put a finger in Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo's muscles were so tired, but Renji felt too good to stop. He pounded harder and knew he'd come soon, he moved his head away from Renji's intruding finger and bit his neck instead. Renji's body stiffened and Ichigo felt his cock twitch again, he pulled out and pressed the underside of his dick on Renji's; taking both in his hand he began jerking them off until he saw Renji's face turn as red as his hair. Both men came and Ichigo collapsed into Renji's arms.

"We'd better clean up fast," Renji breathed into Ichigo's ear. He picked up the other soul reaper and carried him to the bathroom, showering him with kisses on the way.

Ren opened the door and heard water running," Ichigo?" she called.

"Just cleaning up," Ichigo shouted back," I didn't want to bother you."

"You shouldn't be moving around so much on your own yet," Ren got closer to the door.

"I'm helping him," Renji cracked the door open," I figured he'd be less embarrassed if another guy was here."

"I see, you can take off those bandages and let him soak a bit in the tub," Ren motioned to a button on the wall," push this when he gets out and I'll put fresh bindings on him."

"Okay," Renji shut the door and giggled.

"Close call," Ichigo said as he tossed the used gauze into the trash.

"Too close," Renji agreed as he let his towel fall," but we won't be disturbed now," he climbed in the tub and settled behind his friend, Ichigo lay his head on Renji's chest and snuggled beneath his chin.

Isshin met Ren in the hallway on her way back to Ishida's room," Ren," he grabbed her arm and began leading her back in the direction he came from,' something's wrong,' obvious fear wrought on his face, Ren stumbled behind him and felt the glue holding her leg together give slightly.

Renji dried Ichigo off with a towel, carefully avoiding the stitches, he was amazed that the other soul reaper wasn't in pain,' Ren must be good,' he thought to himself. Ichigo stood and began walking towards the bathroom door, still somewhat wet," Ichigo," Renji called putting a hand on his shoulder," Ren-san said that when you got out she'd…" Renji's sentence was cut short as Ichigo turned and backhanded him," Ichigo?" Renji's face stung, Ichigo turned and aimed a kick at his chest," Kurosaki?! What the fuck?!" Renji barely blocked his leg before another fist crashed into his stomach, he crumpled a bit trying to catch his breath.

Ichigo grabbed Renji's hair and pulled him out of the room, he smashed his head on the wall and began furiously attacking him. Renji blocked as many as he could, then Ichigo suddenly stopped and turned around; a shocked expression came over Renji's face as Ichigo picked up Zangetsu and unsheathed it, his face was void of any emotion at all as he fingered the tip of the blade. Renji reached above him and hit the panic button Ren had told him to use to page her. He hoped she'd come quickly.

Isshin kicked the door open and Ren gasped as she saw Renji trying to defend himself with random furniture that was now strewn across the room. There was blood everywhere, soaking the bed sheets and splattering the walls, Ichigo's stitches had been ripped loose and blood ran down his bare form," Isshin go get Kisuke, hurry!" Ren pushed Isshin behind her and looked around frantically for a syringe of sedatives, Renji screamed as Zangetsu bit into his side and ripped a line across his chest. Ichigo took advantage of this weakness and pinned Renji to the ground with his foot, he raised his sword Ren lunged at him and grabbed Zangetsu's handle. She tried to wrestle the blade out of Kurosaki's hands but his grip was amazingly strong despite the blood gushing from where his stitches had been ripped through, he put all his weight on the hilt trying to drive the blade into Renji's chest. Renji pushed off the wall trying to escape, he felt Zangetsu scrape his neck and struggled to get to his knees.

Urahara burst through the door, syringe in hand," Hold him!" Ren threw herself backwards onto the bed, taking Ichigo with her. His back landed on her chest as she put an arm over his neck, she locked herself in place and wrapped her legs around his waist. Kisuke pinned his legs and aimed for a bicep, he missed and the needle stuck in the sheets; he cursed and tried again, this time hitting Ichigo's thigh. Ichigo struggled violently, when Urahara pulled back Ren let him go. Ichigo's sword clattered to the floor and he staggered for a moment. He put his hand on a wall as if to steady himself, Urahara put his arms out to catch him if he fell, but he didn't fall. Instead he turned and glared at Ren, he dove towards her and pinned her on the blood-soaked sheets. His hands closed around her throat, Ren saw Kisuke trying to pry him off her as her vision swam. Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, Ichigo appeared to wake up. He let go of Ren and looked at his hands in shock, then looked at his chest and all around him, he seemed to yelp as the pain finally hit him and collapsed in a dead faint.

Ren sat up and coughed, gasping for air. The room was silent, save Renji's labored breathing and groans. Ren and Urahara picked up Ichigo and Renji, Isshin wheeled in gurneys. She was running on barely any sleep and knew it was catching up to her as she ran down the hallway pushing Ichigo towards the OR.


End file.
